Learning to Live
by Dessa
Summary: Jiemi gets lessons in living from an unexpected source. Maybe some J/J later (you'll find out who the 2nd J is later). Please R/R.
1. Chapter 1

Learning to Live  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own anything in this story except the idea. That means I don't own Jiemi or Reinosu... well, not THIS Reinosu, since I do have a model of it, so I own A Reinosu... or the... other story and characters that show up.  
  
Yes, this story is a crossover... so it's completely AU. I know that most of it doesn't take place in the Zoids universe, but the story is completely about Jiemi, so it's still a Zoids story. ALso, I don't particularly like Wild Eagle, so he's probably not gonna be in the story much. Yes, I know that Jiemi does break the speed barrier, but since he's not in battle, Wild Eagle's not showing up.  
  
~~~~~  
  
"Dad says that you should head back in, Jiemi," Rinon's voice came over the com-link.  
  
"I'm almost done with the test," Jiemi replied.  
  
"Jiemi, this is Torosu, there's an electrical storm headed toward you. You need to get out of there now."  
  
"On my way." Jiemi pulled the levers to turn the Reinosu around, but got hit by a huge gust of wind in the middle of the turn. "Whoah!" he exclaimed.  
  
"Jiemi, you okay?" Rinon's voice asked.  
  
"Fine... just going a little too fast for the wind."  
  
"However fast it is, it isn't fast enough, you gotta get back here."  
  
Jiemi straightened the Reinosu out, and increased his speed to just under mach 3. The storm was moving faster than anyone had thought, though, and was between him and the Hover Cargo. Jiemi pushed the Zoid as fast as it would go, but he still had to dodge the occasional lightning strike.  
  
"Jiemi, it's too dangerous. Land the Reinosu and wait out the storm," Torosu's voice told him.  
  
"I can't, Doc! There's no where I could land that would shelter me." Jiemi shut off the com-link, so that he could concentrate on his flying. Jiemi dodged a few more lightning strikes, but he was beginning to get tired. He sped Reinosu up to its maximum speed of mach 3.3, but as he kicked up the speed, Reinosu was hit with a stray bolt of lightning. Jiemi screamed as the lightning shot through both him and his Zoid.  
  
"Jiemi!" Rinon yelled, as the computer screen blacked out from the electricity.  
  
Reinosu, still wrapped in electricity, somehow increased its speed, and Jiemi blacked out. When Rinon got her screen back, she couldn't find Reinosu on the scanners anywhere.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Okay, I guess I can stop this chapter here... hopefully I'll be able to continue it soon. I may or may not add to this chapter before writing the 2nd one, though. This is only half of what I wanted to get up tonight. 


	2. Chapter 2

Learning to Live  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own anything in this story except the idea. That means I don't own Jiemi or Reinosu... well, not THIS Reinosu, since I do have a model of it, so I own A Reinosu... or the... other story and characters that show up.  
  
And, er, the line that the girl thinks... yes, I stole that from the story she's from... it just fit perfectly.  
  
What has gone before:  
  
Jiemi was piloting Reinosu and a storm came up, and he got hit by lightning, and Reinosu disappeared.  
  
~~~~~  
  
"Alright," an Irish voice announced to the assembled group. "We know the aircraft came down in this vicinity, but we can't trace it further due to the electrical interference. Everyone will split up, and if ye find anything, report back immediately. Our first priority is the pilot, and making sure he or she is alright. Our second priority is the aircraft, and not letting the military get ahold of it? Hank and I will remain in the jet, so we can pick up the pilot and the plane." The Irish man signalled for the group to move out, and six teenagers exited the jet and spread out.  
  
A young, dark-haired girl started off into a thick stand of trees. She didn't know why, but she felt something calling her toward the area. She wandered for about a half an hour, until she came to a clearing. In the middle of the clearing stood a battered, banged up green aircraft.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Jiemi groaned as he opened his eyes. His entire body hurt, but his head hurt the most. No doubt a concussion, he thought. He looked down at his body. Nothing looked broken, but who could tell what the electric shock would have done to his system. He tried to look to see where he was, but he could see little outside the dark cockpit. A movement at the edge of the clearing caught his eye, but he couldn't see what caused it. He tried to reach for the controls for the external cameras, but he could barely move. If only he could see what was going on...  
  
The video screen for the camera popped up, and Jiemi could make out a girl with short, dark hair. "Help!" he called as loud as he could.  
  
~~~~~  
  
The girl saw movement in the cockpit of the aircraft. I should report back to Sean like he said... emphasis on the word 'should', she thought. She ran to the plane, and gracefully climbed up it. Grey-green eyes met blue eyes, and both the girl and Jiemi felt something. "Please... help..." Jiemi said weakly, then passed out.  
  
The girl reached for her com-link. "Sean, I found the plane. The pilot passed out, and he might need medical attention."  
  
"I hear ye, lass. Send up a paff so we can pick ye up." Sean leaned toward his furry blue companion. "Hank, Jubilee found the aircraft. We'd better go pick it up."  
  
~~~~~  
  
Well, that's it for chapter two. I'll hopefully get some more written by the end of the weekend. 


	3. Chapter 3

Learning to Live  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own anything in this story except the idea. That means I don't own Jiemi or Reinosu... well, not THIS Reinosu, since I do have a model of it, so I own A Reinosu... or Generation X (hehehe... I finally put in the name of what this is crossed over with...  
  
Note: I do not agree with Scott Lobdell regressing Jubilee in age to 13 1/2 when he put her in Generation X, so I'm having her age about 15, which is what it had been before then. I'm also putting Jiemi about 15 (he's 14 in the show, so this is just closer to his birthday).  
  
What has gone before:  
  
Jiemi was piloting Reinosu and a storm came up, and he got hit by lightning, and Reinosu disappeared. He was found, unconsious, by Jubilee and Generation X.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Jubilee paced outside the infirmary, waiting for the boy they'd found to wake up. Sean and Beast had already checked him over, and he seemed fine. They just had to wait either until he woke up or until Emma returned, to see if there was any damage to his mind.  
  
"Ye can go get some sleep, lass, if ye want," Sean had told Jubilee. She had declined. Hank had said that it was probably for the best, anyway, since she was the only one the pilot had seen. Jubilee could see the reasoning in that, but that wasn't why she wanted to stay. Some strange feeling had led her straight to him, and she wanted to know what it was. Besides, she thought, ya can't fault the boy for his style... well, other than that weird yellow vest... He reminds me of, well, me!  
  
~~~~~  
  
Upstairs, an attractive young woman with shoulder length blond hair had arrived at the Academy, and was discussing the situation with Sean and Hank.  
  
"There doesn't seem to be any major damage," she told the men, "although... what?"  
  
"Emma, what is it?" Sean asked.  
  
"He seems to have two sets of brainwaves. They're very similar, although just different enough for me to tell that they're different."  
  
"Could this have been caused by the accident?" Hank inquired.  
  
"I doubt it. Do either of you know if the boy is a mutant?"  
  
Sean shook his head. "Jubilee did mention that she felt drawn to the boy, though," Hank told her. "We know that Jubilee has shown evidence of latent telepathic ability, so she may have been drawn to him by that."  
  
Emma nodded. "I guess we'll just have to wait until he wakes up, then."  
  
~~~~~  
  
When Jiemi opened his eyes, he closed them quickly at the bright light, groaning slightly. He had no clue where he was. He remembered a girl in a forest, and then he had blanked out. He struggled to get into a sitting position, but his body didn't seem to want to respond.  
  
"You're awake?" he heard a voice say near him. Jiemi turned his head and saw the girl he had seen from Reinosu's cockpit.  
  
"Who are you?" he asked weakly.  
  
"The name's Jubilation Lee, but most just call me Jubilee. You?"  
  
"Jiemi Hemerosu. What's going on? Where am I?"  
  
"Well, we found you out in a forest near here. You'd crashed in that flying contraption you were in."  
  
Jiemi somehow found some hidden strength and shot straight into a sitting position. "Reinosu! Where is it? How badly damaged is it?"  
  
"Your... Reinosu?... whatever, it's fine. It's pretty badly beat up, but we brought it in anyway. We had to keep it out of the military's hands, at least. Anyway, we brought you back to our school. You're in the infirmary."  
  
Jiemi nodded. "I need to get back to my team. We have a battle coming up soon, and I have to finish working out our strategy."  
  
"Battle? Is that what that... thing is for?" Jiemi nodded. "Where are you from? Does it have to do with the military? I've never heard of anything like that before."  
  
"Military? No... And where on Zi have you been all your life if you've never heard of Zoid battles?"  
  
"Zoids? What are you talking about? Where on Earth is 'Zi?'"  
  
"Earth? What's 'Earth?'"  
  
"This planet." Jubilee was starting to sound annoyed.  
  
"But isn't this planet Zi?" Jiemi was sounding very confused.  
  
"No..." Things started to click for Jubilee. "I think I get it. You must be from another planet or dimension or something, and crash landed here."  
  
Jiemi looked at her confused. "I was just flying Reinosu, and then a electrical storm popped up, and a lightning bolt struck me right after I broke the sound barrier."  
  
"Hmm... an intriguing dilemma, and I believe that that probably is the best theory that we currently have available to us," a voice said from the doorway.  
  
Jiemi and Jubilee looked toward the door, and saw a man and a woman, and a blue, furry creature, standing there.  
  
"Gaah!" Jiemi yelled, both startled by their sudden arrival, and by the speaker's appearance.  
  
"Jiemi, chill. These are the teachs," Jubilee told him. "The blond's Emma Frost..." she leaned close and whispered, "We just call her 'Frostbite.'" She got louder again, and continued her introductions. "The Irish is Sean Cassidy. The two of them run the school. The bouncing blue furball is Hank McCoy, also known as the lovable Beast. Don't let his appearance scare ya, he's fine."  
  
Jiemi nodded. "I'm Jiemi Hemerosu. Thank you for helping me. I don't want to be a burden for you, but do you know how to get me home?"  
  
The three adults looked at each other. "Given the fact that we're not entirely certain how ye got here, lad, it may take us a while to get ye home. But ye're free to stay here for as long as ye need. Ye have no need to worry about us turning you out onto the street," Sean told him.  
  
"I am certain that you will also wish to repair your aircraft. We can also provide you with facilities and supplies, if you wish," Emma continued.  
  
"Thank you very much," Jiemi replied, "but could I be alone for a while?"  
  
Sean nodded. "We'll get a guest room prepared for you, and I'll send Jubilee down here later to take you there. If the doctor has given you a good bill of health?"  
  
Beast looked up from the monitors he was checking. "You appear to be perfectly healthy, Jiemi. I see no reason you need to stay in the infirmary."  
  
With that, Jubilee and the adults left the room, leaving Jiemi to think about hs current situation.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Well, I hope that you guys like this so far (if anyone is even reading this... **sniffsniff** no one reviews any of my stories... I have a total of 3 right now, and two of them are 1-word replies for a GW humor fluff I wrote). I haven't decided yet if I'm gonna give Jiemi any powers... they'll be subtle, though, if I do. Any comments either way? 


	4. Chapter 4

Learning to Live  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own anything in this story except the idea. That means I don't own Jiemi or Reinosu... well, not THIS Reinosu, since I do have a model of it, so I own A Reinosu... or Generation X.  
  
Note: Now, for those of you who have read Generation X (I know there's at least one of you), this takes place after Zero Tolerance, but before the events directly before the 6-month-gap before Counter X. This is also before the school was opened up to regular students, and the whole fiasco with Adrienne Frost. So, if you haven't read at least through Zero Tolerance, be forewarned that there will be spoilers. However, for those of you who haven't read Generation X, I try to explain things as best I can, so you're not left in the dust. Basically, if you haven't read it, you can still understand what's going on, but if you have, you know exactly what I'm talking about.  
  
Also, I don't know what age Massachusetts requires for driving, but I'm gonna assume it's 16, just like Washington State... if I'm wrong, go ahead and correct me, so I can fix it...  
  
What has gone before:  
  
Jiemi, after getting struck by lightning while piloting Reinosu, has found himself stuck in the Marvel Universe with Generation X.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Jiemi was sitting on the bed in his room, staring out the window, when there was a knock on the door. Before he had a chance to do or say anything, Jubilee barged in.  
  
"You ever gonna leave this room?" she demanded of him. Jiemi just looked away. "Sheesh... look, I understand what you're going through, but sitting around and moping isn't going to help anybody."  
  
"You understand what I'm going through? I have lost everything I have ever known, and I might not ever be able to get home! How can you understand that?" Once Jiemi said it, he knew he shouldn't have.  
  
"You think you have it bad? At least you know you have a home to go back to!" She held up a hand, and started counting off things. "First, my parents get killed. Then, I get stranded in the middle of the Australian outback. Then, when I finally get close to someone again, he nearly gets killed and leaves. Then, just a few months ago, a madman attacks us, and nearly kills us. I get saved by another madman, who forces me to give up my deepest secrets about my friends, my family, and he uses that knowledge to try to kill them! I have had my life torn apart more times than I can remember, so don't tell me that I can't understand what you're going through!" Jubilee flopped into a chair, and sat looking away from Jiemi. Jiemi just sat there staring at her.  
  
"I'm sorry," he said quietly, looking back out the window.  
  
Jubilee stood up and turned around on the chair, so that she was straddling it. "Back to what I was saying earlier, you need to get out of this room," she said, completely changing the subject.  
  
"I'd really prefer to stay here. Although if I could get a computer..."  
  
"A computer? You're just like Hank! You obviously don't know how to get the most out of life. Luckily for you, I am an expert in that field. Come on!" Jubilee grabbed his hand and pulled him out the open door.  
  
She pulled him all the way to Sean's office, where she knocked, and then came in once she was given permission. "Sean, can we go to the mall?"  
  
Sean looked up from his desk. "And who all would 'we' entail?"  
  
"Me and Jiemi."  
  
"And how would you be getting there? I'm sure that Jiemi does not have a Massachusetts State Drivers Liscence, and neither do you."  
  
Jubilee thought for a moment. "Be right back!" she called, and ran out of the room. Jiemi looked questioning at Sean, but he just shrugged back. About five minutes later, Jubilee returned, dragging another boy behind her. "Ev said he'd drive!" she gleefully told Sean.  
  
Sean looked at the boy, who nodded, and said, "Alright you can take the Jeep. Just be back before it gets too late." Ev took the keys from Sean, and followed Jubilee and Jiemi out of the room, the latter being pulled by the former.  
  
On the way to the Jeep, Jubilee did quick introductions. "Jiemi, that's Everett Thomas, my best friend. Ev, that's Jiemi Hemerosu. We're trying to get him home." Everett and Jiemi shook hands, and then the three teenagers climbed into the Jeep to go into town.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Okay, that's it for now. I probably won't be able to add anything more for a while, 'cause it's finals week this next week, then I get 3 days off that I have to finish costumes during, 'cause the weekend after that is Sakura- Con. So don't expect any more chapters 'til about May. I'll probably add some more to "Could it be Me," however, 'cause I've already figured out what's gonna happen, it's just a matter of getting it typed up. I've got about the next 3 or 4 chapters of that one figured out. This one I'm going more from the top of my head (although I have figured out the very end). 


	5. Chapter 5

Learning to Live  
  
Disclaimer: Okay, assuming you haven't figured it out the 4 previous times I've said this, I don't own Zoids or Gen X. Anyway, if I did, I would be a creator, not a fan. So this wouldn't be fan fiction in the first place. Also, I don't own DDR, nor Savage Garden or their song "Crash and Burn".  
  
Note: sorry I've taken so long, but like I've said before, this one is being more sporadic than "Could it Be Me," which I have somewhat planned out. That and the fact that I haven't been able to write much, and when I start thinking of ways to continue the story, new story ideas tend to pop up (how would you guys like a re-telling of the story of Magik, aka Illyana Rasputin, done with Zoids characters?). Oh, and since it's my story, I can make up what songs are on the mix of DDR at the arcade.  
  
What has gone before:  
  
Jiemi, after getting struck by lightning while piloting Reinosu, has found himself stuck in the Marvel Universe with Generation X. He and Jubilee have become friends, and Jubilee has taken Jiemi to the mall to hang out.  
  
~~~~~  
  
It took them a while to get to the mall, with Everett loaning Jiemi some clothes, since he only had his battle costume with him, but when they got there, Jubilee dragged the boys to every clothing store she liked. Who knew when Jiemi would be able to go home, she reasoned with them, and he couldn't keep borrowing Everett's clothing. Especially since Everett was much taller and more built-up than Jiemi, and his clothes were very baggy on the younger boy. Jubilee assured Jiemi that the clothes she picked out for him were very fashionable, and even though Everett made his doubts known, Jiemi didn't mind the clothes. In fact, he even liked them somewhat, he decided.  
Around noon, the three took a break from shopping and got some hamburgers to eat. While Jubilee and Everett argued about what the group would do in the afternoon (Jubilee wanted to go to the Arcade, while Everett favored going back to the school a little early), Jiemi reflected his situation.  
This is definitely something the others would enjoy. I mean, Rinon would be right there with Jubilee trying on all of the clothes, trying to catch the latest fashions. Ballade... well, it's the school's money we're spending, so he wouldn't care. Bit would probably enjoy the video arcade that Jubilee is talking about. But me? Who would expect me to come here and enjoy myself? I don't play video games, except for battle simulators, and usually that just so I can plan out strategies. I'm usually criticizing Doc for spending too much shopping, not buying things for myself.  
"Jiemi?"  
Jiemi looked up, and saw that Jubilee and Everett were watching him. "Sorry, what did you say?"  
Jubilee sighed. "Everett said that it's up to you. Do you want to go back to the school early or do you want to go the arcade?"  
Jiemi thought for a moment. "I guess we could go to the arcade for a little while. If you don't mind, Everett."  
"Ev doesn't mind, do ya Ev?" The older boy shook his head. "Yes! C'mon Jiemi, I wanna go play DDR!" Jubilee ran off toward the arcade at what had to be her top speed, leaving the two boys to carry all of their shopping.  
"What's 'DDR'?" Jiemi asked.  
"'Dance Dance Revolution'. It's a video game where you have to stomp on these pads when the screen tells you to, to match the music, and you end up dancing. It's actually not that bad, and at least you get exercise, unlike most video games."  
Jiemi nodded. That might be fun, he decided.  
When they reached the arcade, they found Jubilee standing in the middle of the double pad of the arcade game, holding a sack full of game tokens, glaring at another group of teenagers who looked as if they wanted to use the machine themselves. She waved them over, and pulled Jiemi onto the platform with her.  
"You stand on the left side, that's the boy. This side's the girl. You've played before?"  
"No. We don't have this at home."  
"That's ok, it's easy. Ya just keep with the rhythm of the song, and stomp the ones it tells you to. You can stay on Basic, with an easy song, and I'll turn on Maniac. That's the hard stuff." The girl put the tokens in the machine, and started scrolling through the songs. "This one's good. It's by Savage Garden, and it's called 'Crash and Burn'. Ya heard of it?"  
Jiemi shook his head, but was relieved when he noticed that the difficulty rating was at the lowest. He saw Jubilee tapping the back pad, and was startled when her difficulty rating went skyrocketing. "Can you handle that?" he asked.  
"No problem. It's a really slow song, so anything but Maniac is way too easy. I mean, even on Maniac, there's hardly any half-steps."  
Before Jiemi could ask her what she meant by half-steps, the song had started. Jiemi understood what Jubilee meant by it being an easy song. Jiemi was having no problem matching the instructions on the screen, except for a couple of double steps he wasn't expecting. As he danced, he listened to the lyrics to the song, and had to choke back tears. He had to have Jubilee get him a copy of it, so he could listen to it more closely.  
When the song was over and their scores came up, some of the teens watching them started snickering that Jiemi couldn't even get perfect on such an easy song. While Jiemi scrolled through the list for the next song, Jubilee turned around and retorted "Give him a break, it's his first time playing!"  
"First time? Where's he been, another planet?" The leader of the group shouted back as they left the arcade.  
"Don't let them give you a bad time, Jiemi. There's always some idiots hanging around in here, wanting to show off. I've played some of them before. They are good, but no where near my level," Jubilee told him. They finished the next two songs, and then Everett talked Jubilee into letting them go home, but not before Jiemi got his CD.  
  
~~~~~  
  
That night, Jiemi lay on his bed listening to Affirmation, with "Crash and Burn" on repeat.  
  
//When you feel all alone And the world has turned it's back on you Give me a moment please To tame your wild wild heart  
  
//Let me be the one you call If you jump, I'll break your fall Lift you up and fly away with you into the night If you need to fall apart I can mend a broken heart If you need to crash Then crash and burn you're not alone//  
  
This is me, he thought. This is me for the Blitz Team. When things go bad, or things need to be done, I do them. I'm the one who's there to take care of things for everyone else, when they can't handle it anymore. But who's there for me? 


End file.
